Lost
by XxThroughxxThexxVoidxx580xX
Summary: :Working Title: After a mess up with a strange machine, Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess have disappeared. Now, it's up to Finn and Jake to find them, before a war breaks out between the two kingdoms... FinnxPB Hints of FinnxLSP


**_Adventure Time is (c) Pen Ward and Cartoon Network_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It all started one sunny afternoon in June. I was playing video games with Jake and Bemo, doing the normal stuff we always do.

"Man, I'm bored." Jake announced, rolling off the couch.

"Me too, dude." I responded, placing the video game controller down and lying down on the couch.

"So...what do you wanna do?" Jake asked. I shrugged. My dog gasped suddenly. "I know what we can do!" He exclaimed before running off. My eyes sparkled with curiosity when my dog came back carrying a rather large machine.

"You got that okay?" I questioned, standing up to help. Jake shook his head and placed the mechanism down gently.

"Check it! It makes things disappear!" He exclaimed. The machine was box-like and was painted a forest green. There was a lime green screen and matching keyboard. It made little whirring sounds and there was a click every once in a while. Jake made his way to the keyboard and typed in the words 'grape soda'. My gaze made its way over to the said soda on the coffee table. The machine clanked and whirred louder, and in a split second, the soda vanished.

"Coooool." I stated in awe.

"I know right?" Jake agreed, folding his arms. I pushed the dog aside.

"Let me try!" I squealed typing in random, unimportant things I saw around the house. They all vanished within seconds. Jake and I let out a laugh. We both took turns making this disappear when suddenly I did something really stupid. Of course, it didn't seem stupid at the time, bit later it would be an event that would change everything.

My fingers moved swiftly across the keyboard typing in 'bubblegum'. I was of course referring to Jake's gum on the floor. The machine clanked and whirred, but the gum on the floor was still there.

"Huh?" Jake and I wondered at the same time.

"Maybe...PRINCESS Bubblegum disappeared." I stated with worry. The brownish-orange dog's face went grave as well. "Let's make sure she's okay." I suggested while running out the door. Jake grew bigger and he helped me up onto his back. Dashing off towards the Candy Kingdom, I pleaded to myself that she would be all right.

* * *

When we had arrived at the castle, there were tons of candy people in a state of panic. I slid off Jake and ran to the nearest person I could find.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Princess Bubblegum has vanished! And she took her royal guest, Lumpy Space Princess!" the citizen screeched in fear. I gaped my mouth in shock and looked at Jake.

"You have to help them Finn!" a cream puff child pleaded. I kneeled down an places my hand around the child's back. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the palace doors slamming open.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Lumpy Space Dad exclaimed. Even I knew that news got around fast in Ooo. The citizens cowered in fear. A few Lumpy Space people that appeared to be guards rushed around the castle, searching for the princess. The entire castle was silent.

"Sir, there is no sign on the princess." One of the guards stated, bowing his head. LSP's Dad clenched his fists in anger.

"I knew it was one of them!" A raspy voice screeched. I knew that voice very well, even though I had only heard it a few times. And believe me, you did not want to mess with the owner of that voice. Lumpy Space Mom. "I know one of you have her! Just because your smoothies doesn't mean you have to hate on us even more than you already do!" She screamed in outrage.

"We would never-" Chocoberry began.

"Silence! We're giving you one week to return our daughter, and if she isn't back in this palace unharmed, there will be war." The female Lumpy Space ruler concluded before all of the Lumpers rushed out of the castle. I gulped.

"Jake! We have to rescue the princesses!" I exclaimed.

"You're right man, but there is a tiny problem." Jake pointed out.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up.

"I don't know where they are. In fact, I don't know where any of the stuff that disappears goes!" The dog confessed. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, this is going to be tougher than I expected." I chuckled, running out of the door. "Guess we just have to start looking!"

* * *

**::On A Mysterious Planet Named Earth::**

Princess Bubblegum awoke after a long period of unconsciousness. Her memory about how she got here was fuzzy, but at least she could remember her name. She ran her fingers through her hair, but then paused. She did not feel the stickiness of bubblegum like she normally felt, but actual hair. The princess stood up in surprise. She still had her normal attire on, but it didn't stick to her gum-like flesh as it normally did.

"There has to be an explanation to this!" She exclaimed. She glanced around frantically looking for her friend that she had accidently pulled in with her. There was a familiar sounding groan nearby, and the candy princess turned her head.

"Hey, PB… Where the lump are we?"

"Lumpy Space Princess?" Princess Bubblegum gasped.

"Yeah, it's—" The other princess paused as she glanced at herself. "Oh my glob…"

* * *

_A/N: I know I have a ton of other stuff to do and update, but this little plot bunny appeared and it wouldn't go away. I hope this appeals to you all, and please leave a review telling me what I should improve on or what you like about it!_


End file.
